The Insanity reaches a new height
by Striker5
Summary: A young hunter's thirst for bloodshed grows, and Dark Falz uses this to gain another pawn. As the hunter slips closer and closer to insanity, his big sister must help him to find the light, or die trying.
1. The thirst for blood

Author: Striker  
  
Author's Introduction: Hi! I'm new to the fan fiction biz so please be gentle X_X! My first fic is a dark fic. So it will be sad. Please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Thirst for Death  
  
  
  
A young hunter appeared from the large teleporter positioned near the Hunter's Guild, and slowly stepped from the glowing light.  
  
His entire body was covered in blood, and his head was lowered as dark red blood dripped to the ground from a large gash on his forehead. He slowly lifted his head slightly, revealing the dark penetrating blue eyes beneath his dark gray hair. Most women would consider him handsome for he had a handsome complexion, and the long scar across his cheek seemed to heighten the overall effect. His black suit, now painted red, had many slots with which to put items in.  
  
People stared in awe as the young hunter slowly dragged himself into the Hunter's Guild to the usually smiling woman at the counter, but her usually bright face was now replaced by a look of shock.  
  
The hunter spoke, his voice deep and certain, but his words were barely above a whisper because he was injured so badly, "My.mis.sion.is..comp.p.." Before he could even finish his sentence he had fallen to the ground with a loud thud, and a puddle of blood appeared beneath him.  
  
The woman screamed in shock and fear, and a ranger who was in the guild at the time lifted the young hunter on his shoulders and started running quickly towards the hospital.  
  
Rachael, a hunter-in-training, was on Ragol fighting off several Boomas with her master Kireek, when the small communication device on her ear begins to crackle.  
  
"Just a moment Master," She said and dipped into a bow of respect.  
  
Kireek sliced through three boomas at one time with his unusually large scythe, and then he turned to her and nodded.  
  
Rachael walked to a safe spot in the forest and tapped a small button on the device. "What is it?! Everyone knows it's bad luck to disrupt someone's training!" Rachael yelled into the device, not even caring who it was.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss Rachael.but we have some horrible news.it's Mr. Robert.." A young male voice responded on the device.  
  
Rachael wasn't surprised, and she was amused to hear her brother called Mr. "What has he done now? I bet he stole some weapons from the shop, huh?" Rachael said amusingly into the device, smiling at the thought of her brother running from an angry clerk with swords and guns in his hands.  
  
"No.you see. he's been injured horribly. They were Del Sabers from the ruins. We can tell his by the size of the cuts on him. He's in intensive..ca."  
  
"WHAT!? MY BROTHER INJURED!! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET TO THE RUINS!?" Rachael cut him off, and her screaming made the communication device crackle violently.  
  
"Please Miss Rachael. Just come to the hospital as soon as you can.." The man replied.  
  
Rachael didn't reply and shut off the device. She then turned around only to be standing face to face with her master. Considering he was about two feet taller, however, she tilted her head up to him.  
  
"I heard everything.you may go to your brother," Kireek's robotic, unemotional voice said, looking at her as if studying her.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, and I promise I will continue my training with you as soon as Rob is alright!" Rachael said loudly, and she took a step back and bowed respectfully.  
  
Kireek nodded and set up a glowing red telepipe for her. Rachael bowed again in thanks, and slowly walked to the telepipe. A loud thud near a large tree made her gasp in surprise and fear.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! My first one anyway! Will Rob survive the onslaught from the Del Sabers, and why did he go into the Ruins anyway? And what sort of surprise is in store for Rachael and Kireek! All this will be known as soon as Chapter 2 comes! 


	2. The darkness is coming

Ok! I messed up bad! I made two separate stories! . Told yah this was my first time! Well the real one is called The darkness that consumes our souls..! OK! Oh and by the way I do not own Phantasy Star Online, or any of the weapons, characters, buildings, enemies, or objects I use in these fics. Phantasy Star Online belongs to Sega, and none other! Now on with Chapter 2! (Oh and if I get any of these monster's names wrong I'm sorry!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Darkness is coming.  
  
Kireek turned quickly to what she was looking at, but was slammed to the ground by the fist of a large Hildabear before he could even react.  
  
Suddenly, from the trees burst about seven more hildabears, and all of them began charging madly at the two unsuspecting hunters.  
  
Kireek is a pro, however, and he is quick to recover from a mere punch. He jumped to his feet quickly, and leapt to the side evading a large fireball from the same hildabear that had punched him. Kireek readied his large scythe called the soul eater, and back flipped next to Rachael, whom already had her Buster saber drawn.  
  
"Damn.guess you'll just have to skip the child's play monsters eh Rachael?" Kireek said in amusement, making Rachael smirk arrogantly.  
  
"I can handle it if you can!" Rachael shouted as the eight hildabears attacked in rage, and the battle begun.  
  
Kireek took on five of the large beasts, and three of them were already dead with two swipes from his Soul Eater.  
  
Rachael dodged another fireball erupted from the two hildabears she was fighting, and leapt to it with her saber drawn back. She sliced hard into the hildabear's tough flesh, and it pierced it slightly. A small trail of blood came forth, and the hildabear roared in anger and swiped at Rachael with its claw. Rachael dodged, but was smacked to the ground from the other hildabear beside her.  
  
Kireek deflected a blow from one of his opponents and shouted over at Rachael, "Know your enemy Rachael! Even if you are busy with one enemy you must be wary of the others surrounding you!"  
  
Rachael nodded and flipped off the ground, barely avoiding a large fist from a hildabear. She then ran up the large beast's arm as smooth as a ninja and slammed her saber hard into the soft flesh contained on its head. The beast screamed in agony, and slowly fell. Rachael had jumped off the beast before it fell and was about to engage the other in combat when suddenly Kireek's scythe cut the beast completely in half, sending dark blood all over Rachael.  
  
Kireek had already killed the others, and he would be smirking if he had a face as Rachael's face was covered in fury because she was covered in blood.  
  
"Not nice Kireek.." Rachael said, surprised that she had called her master by his name.  
  
Kireek didn't mind and responded, "You had better get to your brother.I will go to the Guild for some personal business."  
  
Rachael nodded, and ran to the telepipe. The second her foot touched the glowing light she vanished.  
  
Kireek looked to his Soul Eater, which was glowing a brilliant purple, and he chuckled slightly. He then leapt over the trees disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Rachael reappeared on Pioneer two from the same telepipe, and immediately began running towards the hospital. She soon arrived, and ran quickly to the counter.  
  
"IS THERE A ROBERT TISHNAL HERE!?" Rachael screamed, catching the counter nurse off guard, and the nurse gave a surprised squeak.  
  
"Um..Um.Robert Tishanl.let me see.." The nurse stuttered and began typing something on a high tech computer.  
  
"WELL?!" Rachael screamed impatiently.  
  
"Yes.here it is.Room 45D," The nurse responded, and Rachael took off down the long hallway to Rob's room.  
  
She reached the room several minutes later and burst through the door.  
  
"Rob!"  
  
But he was gone!  
  
  
  
Ok! You like yes? Please review! I would really appreciate it! I might not be able to write this week, but I will begin on Chapter 3 next weekend.  
  
Is Kireek hiding something? Where is Rob? All these questions will be answered in Chapter 3 of Striker's Fic! Thank you! 


	3. Rob's dark lust for blood

GOOD NEWS! I got to stay home from school today (Hallelujah!) And I am happy to bring you Chapter 3! :D! I think this will be about a 10 chapter fic, so stick around. No reviews yet ( Oh well I just enjoy writing fics so It doesn't really matter to me. Anyway enjoy the fic! By the way I forgot most of the ruins beasts so I'll just put in what I can remember. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The journey into the Ruins..  
  
Rob sliced through a Dimean with one sweep of his large Lavis Cannon, and the blade sent a purple energy wave into two others, killing them as well.  
  
".I will not die.not now," Rob said quietly, and began fighting off about three Del Sabers.  
  
Rob is an excellent fighter, but he isn't very powerful when it comes to Kireek or Rachael. He is always training vigorously so that he may defeat them both in combat.  
  
Rob rammed the large purple blade through a large centaur monster, and slowly walked down a long hallway.  
  
"Yes.hehe.Yes.I can feel you Falz." Rob said, a menacing look crossing his face.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rachael didn't even bother telling the nurses that Rob had escaped his hospital room, and she was now running towards the teleporter. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and she swung her fist hard into the holder's chest. Her hand hurt as she hit the hard purple chest of Kireek.  
  
He looked down at her and said slowly, "You don't think you're going alone do you?"  
  
Rachael looked up at him, and smiled, "Then let's go! I know where Rob went!"  
  
Kireek nodded, and the two ran to the teleporter, and the vanished off to the deep ruins.  
  
Back at the center of the ruins itself.  
  
Rob felt something.something carving against the back of his mind. What was it? Rob shook away the feeling as large groups of Dimeans sprung forth and attacked him with their large claws. Rob began slicing through them easily with his blade, and after he was finished, his heart was pounding.  
  
"What.is this?! It feels like my chest is going to explode!! My mind! I can't think!! What's happening to me!!?  
  
Then he heard someone call his voice, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He suddenly wanted to kill something, to feel the warm blood on his face. He wanted to kill the person that was calling him. He wanted to destroy everything, no matter the cost.  
  
Rob threw back his head and started laughing manically as hundreds of Dimeans surrounded him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Rachael knew she was close, but she couldn't figure out why Rob would be laughing.  
  
Kireek was deep in thought, and he suddenly shouted, "Be careful Rachael.this could be bad."  
  
Rachael nodded, and sliced through a locked gate with her blade, and gaped in horror at what she saw.  
  
Hundreds of Dimean corpses were scattered about the room, their bodies torn to shreds, and standing in the middle of the room with blood covering every part of his body was Rob!  
  
Neither Rachael nor Kireek could speak, and Rob pointed a finger at them.  
  
"Come! Your death will be slow!" He shouted in an insane like tone.  
  
  
  
Goody Goody! Well looks like Rob has flipped! But will Rachael be able to talk some sense into her brother, or will Rob attempt to kill them both? All this will be revealed in Chapter 4 of Striker's Fic! 


	4. Suffering

Well, I'm back, and I must say it's great to be back! I got one review! (") (") (") Dance! Ok! I would like to thank ShadowOoR for encouraging me to keep writing. SO I'm now posting Chapter 4! If you need to be reminded, Rob seems to have gone completely insane, but is there something greater behind this? Read, and find out!  
  
  
  
Rachael just stood there, unable to find any words. Kireek seemed his normal, calm self, and he took a step forward.  
  
"Rob, What do you think you're doing?" Kireek said coolly, slowly reaching behind him to draw his scythe.  
  
Rob saw this, and his mouth curled into an evil smirk as he replied, "I am the best hunter on Ragol! On Pioneer 2! I am the greatest hunter IN THE UNIVERSE!!"  
  
"You're nothing but a second rate apprentice!" Kireek retorted, drawing his Soul Eater now.  
  
"Kireek! You can't fight him!" Rachael finally spoke, and was surprised to hear herself calling him by his real name.  
  
"Rachael, we don't have any choice.something is controlling him, and the only way to free him from his suffering is to finish him." Kireek replied, glancing behind him at Rachael.  
  
(Inside Rob's mind)  
  
What are they talking about? Kill me? What have I done? This pain in my head. Voices.Who are you!?  
  
I am you.  
  
You're not me! You've turned me into a cold-hearted killer! Let me go!!  
  
I have freed you from your bonds, together we can be the greatest hunter in the universe.that is what you want isn't it?  
  
Not like this.I don't want to kill other hunters.Please stop!!  
  
You have no choice, to choose the path of the greatest means destroying the greatest.  
  
Yes.maybe.you're right.. I want to be the greatest.  
  
I can help you, but the greatest hunter is standing before you, the android.kill him.  
  
Rob twirled his Lavis Cannon, and it began glowing a dark purple. He then screamed aloud to both of them, "I will be the greatest!! You cannot stop me!!"  
  
Rob then sliced his blade, sending a wave of power towards the other two hunters. Kireek and Rachael jumped out of the way, and Kireek ran forward. He clashed his Soul Eater with Rob's blade, and bolts of energy flowed from each of the weapons.  
  
"I never would have thought you would be a slave to someone willingly," Kireek said, pushing Rob back.  
  
"I do this out of my own will! I will be the strongest!!" Rob retorted, and tried pushing back.  
  
Kireek was too strong, however, and he knocked Rob to the ground. He then sliced his scythe across Rob's chest, leaving a large glowing gash. Rob cried out in pain, and backed away. Kireek took a threatening step towards him, but stopped as Rachael screamed his name.  
  
"Kireek! Stop please!" Rachael cried, walking over to the two, and looking down at Rob's face now full of fear.  
  
"Rachael! He will end up killing both of us!!"  
  
"He is my brother!! He will not kill us!"  
  
"His mind has been twisted, why are you so blind to the truth that has been laid before you?!"  
  
As the two continued, Rob heard the voice in his head again.  
  
It seems you need some help.  
  
I can take care of them myself!  
  
Obviously not, let me lend you power.  
  
.Ok..  
  
The two stopped arguing as Rob's body began to be covered in black fog. His eyes flashed red, and he slowly started hovering into the air. His chest wound healed, and dark energy pulsed throughout his entire body. Strange armor appeared all over his body, and the lavis cannon turned into an enormous blade with spikes of energy jutting out everywhere. The blood covering his body vanished, and he slowly floated to his feet.  
  
"No.Falz has taken him." Kireek said, staring at the new transformed Rob.  
  
Rob looked at them, but did not smirk, as he usually would have done. All he did was stare into their eyes with his own penetrating stare.  
  
"Rob." Rachael said, taking a step forwards toward him.  
  
"Stay away from me.I hate you." Rob's voice, a little different in tone sounded from the new transformation's mouth.  
  
Rachael seemed shocked that Rob would hate this, and tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"Rachael.don't you see it?! He's not Rob anymore.That is Falz.. and I will destroy him.." Kireek said, and leapt forward with his Soul Eater.  
  
Falz readied the new blade, and the two begin clashing at an amazing speed. Rachael just stood there looking at the ground.  
  
"Rob.no."  
  
After a few minutes of battling, Kireek was slammed to the ground by a large energy wave from the blade. He had many cuts and gashes on him, and sparks were flying everywhere from his body.  
  
"R.R..achel.." Kireek said, extending his hands towards her.  
  
"Kireek!!" Rachael screamed, and ran over. She kneeled beside him, and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Y.ou.mu..s..t..pro.t.e..c..t.Pion..e..e.r.2.Falz can get.on.the ship now that he has.a human.body.stop.him.and don't hold back..goo..d..by.e..." Kireek stammered out, and his body grew limp and the usually glowing yellow eyes he had turned black and lifeless.  
  
Rachael sat there for several minutes, and Falz watched her. She finally stood up and looked to Falz.  
  
"Kireek was not only my master.he was my friend.my companion.one of the few people I could turn to for help!! You are not my brother!! I hate you!! Do you understand me!!! I hate you!!" Rachael screamed, and drew her saber.  
  
Rob stirred around in the back of Falz's mind, but Falz shrugged it off. He twirled his large blade, and smirked.  
  
"Come then little girl! I will make your death slow!!" Falz said, and charged towards her.  
  
She also charged, screaming in rage, and rose her sword into the air.  
  
Rob woke up completely from the sound of her screaming, and Falz was pushed from his body. It was too late though. Rachael had stabbed her saber clean through his heart, and out his back.  
  
The armor on Rob vanished from his body, and his sword turned back to the regular Lavis Cannon. He looked down at the saber piercing his body, and looked at Rachael, obviously confused.  
  
"R..Rachael?" Rob stammered out, tears swelling to his eyes, not understanding why she had stabbed him.  
  
"Rob?! Is that you!?" Rachael screamed, and pulled the sword from his body. She caught him in her arms as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh.Rachael.I've.done.something horrible haven't I?" Rob stammered out, blood now coming from his mouth.  
  
"No! No of course not, you haven't done anything wrong! You were being controlled! We will make it Rob!" Rachael said reassuringly.  
  
"It..hurts.so much Rachael.oh God I'm sorry." Rob stammered out, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"I won't lose you Rob! You're not going anywhere!!" Rachael screamed, and began hugging him close to her.  
  
"Lights.. so bright.warm.peace.I.can.go.now.please.don't.. cry.for me." Rob said, and he grew limp, and his eyes half closed.  
  
"Rob! Rob!! ROB!!!" Rachael screamed, and began sobbing and holding him close to her.  
  
She sobbed for several hours, and finally she picked up Rob's body. With great effort she begin digging with her own hands into the floor of the ruins. She set Rob in the hole she had dug, and took off a necklace he had given her. She set it on his chest, and put his hand over it. She then buried him under the dirt, and she picked up her saber, and carved into the metal wall above the hole.  
  
Here lies Rob, one of the greatest hunters ever to exist. My brother, my love, my life, and my happiness came from him.  
  
She did the same to Kireek's body, and wrote above his grave with the saber.  
  
Here lies another great hunter. Kireek was my friend, my master, and my companion. The person that understood me the most.  
  
She sighed, and tears formed in her eyes again as she walked away. The automatic door opened, and it closed behind her. She was never seen again.  
  
Some say she went to fight Falz, and was killed. Some say she still wanders the ruins. All in all, everyone forgot the great thing these three did to help protect Pioneer 2.  
  
Rob, Rachael, and Kireek.names forgotten in time.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Woohoo! I am finished with my first fic!! Please R&R!! I hope I made the ending sad enough, I was going for a dark fic anyway. Suggestions would be nice on what my next fic should be!! Thank you!! 


End file.
